We'll Last A lifetime
by PenguinDayDreamerx
Summary: Kim and Jack are joined at the hip from birth. Follow their lives, until present day. Will jealously creep in, when Kim develops a crush on Jacks enemy? And what secret entwines Grace and Jack? There just friends for life...? Right?
1. In The Beginning

**Hey guys. On here, I find I Can tell you things because no one knows who I am... My parents have argued and argued and argued. I have cried. Divorce happens to lots of people. I guess I shouldn't be A cry baby. But it has to ruin Christmas... So that's where I've been. Please dont hate.**

**This is a fresh new story. Kim and Jack are joined at the hip ffrom birth. Follow their lives, until present day. Will jealously creep in, when Kim develops a cruah on Jacks enemie? There just friends for life...? Right?**

**disclaimer: I don't own Kickin iT**

"He's beautiful."

"I know. Oh I know do much."

Fondly, Anne Brewer kissed her little child's head. Her husband snaked his arm around her waist and gently kissed her cheek. The baby wept, as Anne, passed him over to the nurse. She looked over at the next bed, where a women lay, eyes closed, mouth parched, breathing deeply. Her hands were clasped by Jim, her devoted husband. There baby wriggled and squirmed in the hospital cot, reaching out towards her mummy. Anne, let a tear drop fall, and called over weakly,

"It's going to be okay Jim. It is"

"Anne, I'm trying I really-"

"Love, be patient."

Silence.

The lady lay, and had been lying the sezeryan (when doctors cut open the pregnant women and take out the baby). It had been 2 hours. She should have woken up at least one hour ago. Everyone was praying for her. This was not normal.

Anne blinked back another tear.

"Jim you are so lucky to have her. She is a fantastic women that will love your child forever and a day! I promise."

"you promise?"

"Yes"

Silence.

Anne began to feel dizzy and sleepy. So sleepy. so so sleepy...

**3 Hours Later**

****The world came into focus, slowly, like when your eyes adjust to light, or new glasses. Anne called out David who slumbered in a chair.

"Let him sleep Anne"

As she beCame fully awake, she smiled at Jim. The smile faded as she saw her best mate still sighed.

Anne spoke, with a different tone:

"What's her name then?"

"Who's?"

"The baby's you muppet!"

"Oh! She'll be named after her mum!"

He touched the tiny baby, shaking slightly.

"Her middle name is going to be Anne, after you."

"No Jim-"

"We insisted. You have always been there for us...especially me at this moment In time."

"Thank You"

Silence.

Slowly, Jim lifted the girl out of the cot and whispered.

"Hello, Kimberly Anne Crawford"

**Hope you liked it. Have a happy new year.**


	2. Stubborn Tights and Awkward Questions

**Hey Everyone! I thought I might write another chapter! So I have! This is about Kim And Jacks first day of Primary (Elementary) School. **

**Jim Crawford P.O.V**

"Listen sweetie, I know you dont like them but-"

"me not wearing tights!"

I sighed heavily, and swallowed back a laugh. You need a stern face with Kim Crawford. My little girl, all ready to start Primary (Elementary) School. Only 4 years old, and she had changed so much. Her eyes were like mine, big, beautiful and deep however with hardly any expression. Except when she was extreamly happy, sad or angry. Her hair, a light, glistening blond like her mothers. Correction: Like her mothers had been.

_Memory Of The Past_

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes? Please call me Jim"_

_"I am Doctor Stevens, we have some grave news. Your wife. She won't wake up. They monitors on her heart are the only things keeping her alive, as soon as we stop it. She is dead. _

_Dead._

_Silence._

_The words echoed in Jim's mind. Dead. Dead. He didnt want to talk. He didnt want to cry. He wanted to scream._

_So he did._

"Daddy, are you okay?"

I released that a tear had rolled down my check. I turned to Kim, and smiled as wide as I could.

"Yes honey. Now, what about these tights?"

**Anne Brewer P.O.V**

"Say cheese for daddy Jack!"

"Cheesey Puffs!"

CLICK. FLASH.

My son. Jack David Brewer. Looking, as neat as a 4 year old boy could on the first day of school. No doubt the hair would become scruffy throughout the day but it was okay to savour the moment now. His dark red jumper was abit big on him, causing the sleeves to hang over his arms. However, it was a cold day Autumn day. David helped Jack put on his coat, whilst I searced rapidly for his blue and yellow gloves. Eventually I found them, and slipped them onto tiny frozen fingers. Waving goodbye, I kissed David, and bent down to speak to Jack. My Jack.

"You have a good day today, eh?"  
"Mummy I'm don't want to go in. Will Kim be there?"  
"Yeah! You take good care of her!"  
"Okay!"

Beaming, David lifted Jack into the car, hugged me, and drove away. I watched the car go out of the drive, down the road, and turn the corner. Suddenly I felt a small kick inside me. 4 months pregnant. Baby!

_Memory Of The Past_

_"David! David! David!"_

_Anne held the pregnacy tester, shaking with Joy!_

_"What Anne? Whats Up?"_

_David charged upstairs, holding Jack, who had a worried look on his face._

_"I'M PREGNANT!"_

**Davids P.O.V**

Jack was chattering away as we drove to the school. Chatting about Donuts, Car, School. Then he changed to a subject that I stiffened up on. Kim.

"Daddy, where is Kims Mummy?"

"Jack, Dont ask that"

"Why not?"

"I dont think I should answer that."

"Please Daddy!"

"NO!"

It came out louder than I thought it would. I glanced over to Jack, who face as white, and was keeping very quiet and still. I reached over and stoked his brown messy hair.

"Sorry Son, I just don't think you need to know"

Jack smiled weakly and then shouted with glee:

"Seaford School!"

**Jim Crawford P.O.V**

The school was amazing. The inside walls were covered in bright artwork and pictures, and happy faces passed me at every turn. We entered the class room, with Kim clinging onto my leg.

"Darling, look over there!"  
"JACKY! JACKY!"

Happiness unfolding, she hurled herself over to Jack, and began to play cars with him. I smiled, and turned to Mrs Plum, the teacher. I asked for a quiet word with her, in which I told her about Anne. I still couldn't say her name completely, and Mrs Plum patted my shoulder, and told me she understood.

As I left, I saw Anne In Kim, laughing with Jack. I sighed and waved goodbye to her.

That wasn't as hard as I thought it I would be.

**Hope You Like It xxxx**


	3. First Kisses and Promises

**Happy New Year! 2013 Whoop! Hopefully this will be better than the last :)**

**This is called FIrst Kisses and Promises - you'll find out why;)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin It**

(**Jack Bold**, Kim Normal, Anne Brewer Underlined, _David Italic_)

Two 6 year old children sat by the riverside, throwing stones into the fast flowing river. Laughter rang out, and sounds of "I threw it further", "Oh no you didn't!" "I did too!" could be heard...

Kims P.O.V

"Thats not fair!"

I threw it further I knew I did! Jack was lying. He was going to pay! "Can I spar with you?" "**Sure! But be prepared to die Kimberly!**" "Dont call me that!" We took our positions. We had both be learning Karate for two years now, but I had a little doubt I was going to lose. Generations of his family had been Karate Champions, but I was the only one in my line. Oh well, I can try.

"GO!"

* * *

"**That was fun**"

"I think we both won"

"**Yeah, I think that too**"

We sat against the tree, smiling for the world, and facing each other. I held Jacks hand, just because I wanted to...okay?

**Jacks P.O.V**

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Startled, I said: "**No, except my Daddy and Mu-. Whoops**"

Kim smiled sadly.

"It's okay. My mummy was an amazing women, who gave her life for me. Thats what my Daddy says anyway. So, you can say Mummy."

Silence.

"**They kiss alot on TV, and in the Movies.**"

"Yucky. I don't get what all the fuss is about"

"**Maybe we could try it, see if its as nice as what people say**"

"But - I don't know how."

"**Just close your eyes**"

I touched Kims hair, as she closed her eyes. I pecked her on her mouth. She pulled away, and said.

"Was I okay?"

"**Why don't you try again?**"

"Only if you catch me first!"

* * *

"Come on you two, look at you. Mud stains everywhere! Your Dad will be here soon, I'd better clean you up as best I can!"

I lead them both to my bathroom sink, and with Davids help, scrubbed them as best I could. Then I heard a wail from the next room! Rushing, I tended to Annabelle, who had fallen over, flat on her bottom! I gave her a cuddle, and let her play with her toys once more.

**Davids P.O.V**

(**Jim is now Bold**, Kim Normal, _David Italic_)

RING! RING!

I answered the doorbell, to find Jim waiting patiently for Kim. She rushed to her daddy, and began balbbing about the day she had. I passed over some cookies she made, whilst Jack fetched her coat.

**"Has she been good?"**

_"Like an Angel Jim, I promise!"_

When Jack came back with the coat, I whispered to him -

_"Thank you Jack, could you go and see how your mother is for a moment dear?"_

Jack nodded quietly, gave Kim a hug and darted off upstairs.

_"So, how was your day?"_

**"It was okay. I just needed some time to myself, thank you ever so much for looking after her! How's Annabelle?"**

_"Fine, I think. Anne is so protective over her!"_

**"Just think, 2 years, she's be starting school!"**

_"I Know, they grow up too fast..."_

**"Well, thanks again!"**

_"Anytime Jim. Bye Bye Kimmy!"_

**"Bye David, say bye to Jacky won't you?"**

_"Yes, I promise"_

Kim beamed at me, as I closed the door. Sighing, I sat on the sofa (couch) and turned on the TV. Some action film was on that I probably would have liked. But my mind was absorbed with other things. We make so many promises in our lives; I wish we could keep them.

**- Upstairs, with Anne, Jack and Annabelle **–

Anne P.O.V

I love watching them sleep, children. They are so peaceful, fearing nothing. Dreaming of strawberry milkshakes and what not. I promised Jack I wouldn't stop stroking his head. At least that's a promise I could keep...

_Memory Of The Past_

_"Jim you are so lucky to have her. She is a fantastic women that will love your child forever and a day! She will wake. I promise."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes"_

Everyday I think about how I broke that promise. Jim has never mentioned it, but I know I shouldn't of given him false hope. I couldn't have done anything, but maybe, If I hadn't slept… or could have talked to her. Could I have done anything?

* * *

**Like it? Review please! xxxx Hope you all had a happy new year by the way :) Hello 2013!**


	4. Mini Crushes And Tickly Tickles

**Next Chapterererererrr!**

**Disclaimer : I dont own Kickin It**

* * *

(_Grace Italics,_ Kim Normal, **Jack Bold, **Teachers Underlined**)**

Kim P.O.V

I was getting restless. Only 2 more week until the summer holidays (vacation), and then I would be free as a bird, to spar and run and…

_"Pssst!"_

I turned around, to see Grace giving me a piece of white paper. I accepted it, and hid it under my desk. When the teacher began sorting out something, I opened it. It read thus:

_Hey Kim,_

_Admit it. You like Jack. Since like forever! Tell him! Or I will kill ya!  
Love you always,_

_Grace_

Hey Grace,

No. He's my best friend, and we don't want to change that!

_Hey Kim_

_Why have you been staring at him then, hmmm?_

Hey Grace,

I have not!

Whoops…. Have I?

_Hey Kim_

_You have too! Do you think he's cute? C'mon, don't you think? _

Hey Grace,

Yeah, I mean, I guess but we are friends!

_Hey Kim, _

_So he's free for me?_

I sighed. Grace has been "lusting" for Jack for ages, and always said I liked him, so she would wait. The trouble was, even though I didn't like Jack like that…I felt no body else should have him. It's selfish of me I know, but he's my friend! I don't want him to get hurt!

**"What have you been writing Kimmy? I've been dying to know!"**

Jack.

I looked up at him. His eyes are cute. And his nose. And his- STOP IT!

"None of your business!"

**"Tickly Tickly Tickly!"**

I couldn't stop laughing. He wouldn't stop tickling!

"Ss-topp it JJ-a-ck ple-ase!"

"What's So Funny Kim And Jack?"

The class fell silent; all hiding tiny smirks on their lips.

"It was me Miss, I had a laughing fit…?"

**"No Miss I was tickling her"**

"Miss he's lying it was me-"  
**"Kim It was me"**  
"No-"

"Well, go and wait outside the Head teachers' (School Principals') office, until you think of a sensible answer! Go on, Move! Grace Health, I don't know whats so funny either. Miss Health, shut up yourself!"

Silently, trying to not to break out in fits we slipped outside, closing the door behind us. As soon as it shut I grabbed Jacks arm and laughed. He laughed too, and gave me a quick hug.

**"Why did you cover for me?"**

"Because you're my bestie! Why'd you cover for me?"

**"Exactly the same reason!"**

I smiled. We trudged down to the office, and impatiently sat down, leaning against the slippery, whitewashed walls.

* * *

Jack P.O.V

I could tell by Kim's face as we sat down. She was scared. Carefully, I asked her if she'd been sent to the Head (principal) before. A cloud of fear changed her body features, making her bite her nails, fiddle with her hair, and jump at the slightest sound. I sighed, and wrapped one of my arms around her waist, and pulled her next to me. Kim Crawford; Scared? I know she's my friend, but this felt a bit more. To quote Taylor Swift "Sparks Fly". Just to make it clear, I don't like Taylor Swift. Kim does though! I mean, I know Kim would never like me back, but it's nice once in a while to feel loved. At home, my parents just fuss over Annabelle, and I feel a little left out.

In silence we sat, until Kim looked up at me with her big blue eyes, and slowly attempted to put her head on my shoulder; I smiled invitingly. Understanding the message, Kim obeyed.

"Mr Boomer will see you now Love Birds"

We leapt up and apart, to see Mrs Cook, smiling at us, she pointed the way in, and then waddled off, a smirk beginning to form.

**"She always gives me the creeps!"**

Kim nodded and took a deep breath.

**"Here goes nothing. Now don't laugh this time"**

"Shut Up Jack"

David Brewer P.O.V

_Flashback_

_"I won't believe you"_

_"You. Have got to!"_

_"She's not yours! She's-"_

_Arguments were tough. This one especially. Guilt ran through me._

_"Just don't let Anne know"_

_Silence_

_"Kate Health, I'm serious"_

* * *

**oo** **ooooooooh! REVIEW!**


	5. Party Plans and Photographs

**Hey, I back - miss me? I have been so stressed with tests - how mean are my teachers? Since I am back at school, I can't update as quickly, but I have a solution. I will ask for a certain number of reviews, before I update again - hee hee! Oh and by the way - any of you like Vampire Diaries? I  
This week I want at least - reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it!**

(Kim Normal, _Grace Italic_, **Jack Bold **Jerry underlined)

Kim P.O.V

10 minutes to go. I yearned for the bell, needing it to ring.

9 minutes to go. The classroom was getting stuffy, and all we had been doing is listen to Mrs Donaldson, go on and on about our new starts.

Jack P.O.V

8 minutes to go. Mr Stevenson could not be more evil. We have to complete worksheets about the Human Body – on our last day?

7 Minutes to go. I can't bear this lab anymore. The pictures disturb me. Seriously!

6 Minutes to go. Which is the large intestine?

Grace P.O.V

5 Minutes to go. I look over at my crush. He's so adorable…

Kim P.O.V

4 Minutes to go. I wonder what Jacks doing right now? Not like I even care or anything…

Grace P.O.V

3 Minutes to go. Eh up! At last, Mr Born has called for hush.

No Ones P.O.V

All three teachers turned to their classes and began to speak.

"Class settle down. Now, for the next 3 periods, you will be doing the task that me and the other teachers have created. Now, we asked you to bring in photos of your friends, and yourselves' as you have grown. We want you to get into groups, and create something to show how you have changed! Prizes are on offer so-

RING! RING!

A hussle and bussle of chidren ran out of the classrooms, and began mingling with anyone they could see. The teachers threw their hands in the air. They've given up controlling children. What was the point?

Kim P.O.V

My life flashed before me, via a collection of photos. Memories of when I was little, and as I grew and grew. A photo strip of Jack and I, pulling funny faces. Grace and I, sitting on the grass on our first day, attempting to use a camera, resulting in two blurry, wide eyed little girls. A photo taken just this morning – of my Dad and I. He was giving me a cuddle before my last day. A single photo of my mum and I.

A tear rolled down my eye, making Grace go "_Ah Kim!" _and squeeze me to death (with one of her famous bear hugs) and Jack simply squeezing my hand, along with a sympathetic smile. Personally, Jacks gesture made me feel better, but I warmly greeted Grace back.

We were sitting on the grass, going through old photos, which were making me well up a little. How embarrassing!

"Don't mind me! Why don't we make a massive collage? How our lives began, and how each of ours intertwined with each other? Jack and I go back just after birth, and Grace I met you at our "August before school starts play group!"

_"Omg I remember that! That was awesome – except the bit when you made me have potato for hair!"_

"I have a photo of that! Shall I show Jer-"

Before I could say "Jerry", Grace had slapped her hand over my mouth, and had begin to nervously hum, whilst looking at Jack. Unfortunately, Jack had realised what I was meant.

**"So that's who you like Grace! Jerry!"**

_"Thanks a lot Kim!"_

**"I won't tell anyone!"**

_"Seriously? Whats the big deal? He doesn't like me – he IS the coolest boy in the school. Your like really close to him Jack, right?"_

**"Yes, you could say that….Grace listen, your never going to see him again, just tell him! You never know! *Wink*"**

I felt a twang of jealously when he winked. I don't know why, but I just did.

"_NO WAY!"_

**"Go on! Just tell him"**

_"N-n-no! Ah sugar, look"_

Across the field, heading this way. Jerry Martínez. Even though I don't fancy him, even any girl with a boyfriend, would find him H-O-T. Shirtless, he came towards us, baseball under his arm, ignoring Grace and I completely.

"Hey Jack my lad, there's a baseball game after school today, before the party, fancy playing?"

Swooning ever so slightly, I glanced over to Grace who was about to pass out, especially when Jerry glanced over at us, nodded, and then turned back to Jack.

** "Sure Jerry, but erm, I think Grace needs to say something to you… don't you think?"**

I could see Grace throwing dangers at Jack, using just her eyes. How could he say that, I thought? Oh well, this could be amusing! I gave Grace an encouraging smile, as she stood up to face Jerry. This was it.

Grace P.O.V

Summoning up all my pride and courage, I got up and became as flirty as I could.

_"Jerry, come over here a second please?"_

"Sure…?"

I waggled my hips a little, a leant against a tree, making sure I wasn't in ear shot of Jack and Kim.

_"Jerry… oh heck I'll just say it, umm"_

"Grace Health right? Well, I think I need to say something first"

Suddenly, Jerry César Martínez, the hottest, coolest, baddest boy in the school, was looking at me, in away that made me think one thing –

_He likes me?_

Then, in a blink of a moment, Jerry had one arm around my waist, and another in my hair. His lips were on mine. He was kissing me, and I was kissing back. I broke off to start asking him something, but he put a finger to my lips and pulled me closer. We kissed again, and I felt a burst of excitement explode inside me. I heard a chorus of giggles and wolf whistles coming from Jack and Kim - Damn! I wasn't in ear shot, but they could still see me! Oh who cares. I turned my attention back to Jerry. When we pulled back again, I could feel myself going pink. Jerry winked at me, his bad boy attitude getting the better of him. He asked me, with a touch of cuteness to his voice:

"Fancy coming with me to the party tonight?"

* * *

**REVIEW! OR NO MORE STORY! :0**

******Love ya'll :)**


	6. Threats And Flashbacks

_**Hey, Im back - took a while to get those reviews huh..? Whoops! Sorry I've been away, GCSEs and such like :/ Anyway, I'm on a holiday break! Whoop Whoop! Who got lots of easter eggs? I did *Happy Face***_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Kickin it**_

* * *

_Memory Flash Back_

_Anne rang the bell. No answer. Impatiently she rang it again. Still no answer. She rang it for a third time. Still, no answer._

_"Oh this is ridiculous!" Anne cursed under breath._

_She angrily pushed the door. To her shock, it swung open. Marching bolding in, she took a look around. The house wasn't in that bad a state, however she didn't fail to notice a pile of whisky bottles beside the door. With a hurricane of rage building inside her, she screeched._

_"JIM! I know you're here, for goodness sake, come down. Or are you too ashamed of the state of your house!"_

_She heard a creek on the stairs. Bracing herself, she shouted again:_

_"You know what? I am ashamed. Firstly. Kim, your daughter! Where is she I wonder? Oh I know! She came to us about an hour ago, shaking with coldness, needing a hug. Why? WHY JIM?"_

_"Shhhhhh…. I'm coming"_

_Wrinkles under his eyes, shaking fingertips, and breath smelling faintly of whisky, Jim descended the stairs. He shook his head in despair, and with a heavy thud, sat on the bottom step. Sighing, Anne sat beside him, and let him rest his head on her shoulder. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouted at her. She was asking about Julia, her mum. I couldn't take it!"_

_Anne gave him a cold stare._

_"That's not why I'm here. You KNOW why I'm here"_

_Innocently, a puzzled Jim turned to her._

_"I need to talk you about…"_

_She swallowed deeply._

_"Grace Health"_

Kim P.O.V

Bounding around the room to P!NK, Grace and I were trying on dresses. What to wear, what to wear!

"You look stunning Grace!"

"Shut up Kim, I do not!"

Grace was wearing - graces_party_dress/set?id=67506378

Sighing, I sat beside, and tilted my head at my wardrobe. Nothing was any good. I had too many purple accessories, but no purple dresses! Then a thought struck me. Something remarkable.

"Be right back!"

Grace P.O.V

I breathed. "Wow" I uttered. Kim looks amazing!

She was wearing - kims_outfit_to_party/set?id=67505444

"Where did you get it?"

"Its my mums first party dress, Dad gave it to me"

"Awww! You know I'm sure I've seen that before…must just be me!"

We headed out the door, and after a hug from my dad; we walked down to the Seaford Hall. Its really weird how my dad acts weird around Grace. I mean, she's my best friend. To him, its like she's an old girlfriend if you get what I mean? Oh well, maybe its just me, as Grace never mentions it.

Bright lights lined the doorway, as we entered. The venue was amazing; a massive party hall, with a bar (no alcohol of course!), stage and a few side rooms. Suddenly Grace shrieked, and ran up to Jerry. Giving him a hug, he wrapped his arm around her, and whisked her away, whilst girls gave Grace joking evils, and swooned over Jerry. A shy veil came over me, now Grace was gone, and I stepped back against the wall. Unfortunately, it wasn't a wall. It was somebody.

"Hey Kim, Haven't see you in a while?"

Brody Carlson. A former Black Dragon, but now he was a "lone wolf"; or so he called himself. You do not mess with Brody Carlson. Unfortunately, I was in the mood too. My shy veil lifted, and my anger one descended.

Kim: "What do you want Brody?"

Brody: "A dance, a drink, you to be my girl"

He grabbed my arm. I tensed.

Kim: "Sorry, I'm already taken!"

Brody: "By who?"

Jack: "By Me."

My savoir. Jack. He wrenched Brody's arm away from me, but unfortunately, his best friend Shane tripped Jack up, causing him to fall onto the floor with a crash. Anger pumped through me.

Kim: "HI-YA!"

As quick as a flash, I flipped him onto the floor. Whoops? I watched him curse. Brody was mad that he had just been rejected, and now forced onto the floor by a – girl.

Brody: "You know what Kim Crawford. I don't know why I even liked you. Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege! You know I thought you were pregnant, but actually I realised It was just fat. But maybe you are though? Your so stupid, I'm not surprised you can't even get a guy."

Smirking, he strolled off with Shane. I stood there, taking in every he just said. A tear dropped down my face. I felt my face begin to flush, and my heart began to pound. With tears falling like raindrops now, I glanced at Jack, and then took off, into one of the small side rooms.

Jack P.O.V

"Kim? Kim are you in here?"

I charged into the room.

"Kim?"

As the door swung behind me, I was immediately plunged into darkness. I heard a small scrapping noise, as if someone was cutting through wood. Switching on the light, I saw Kim, with ear plugs in, about to lean back against a wall…that had a knife sticking out of it. A cackle of laughter could be heard, and a clicking of a lock... I screamed:

"No Kim NO STOP!"

She didn't hear me.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASESESSEY! Cliff hanger ;) ! heeheee!  
**


	7. Kisses and Wishes

**I'm back! Sorry, been so busy, and sorta writers block? But hear is a new chapter, like it?**  
**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT**

"Kim - no!"

I pushed her out the way, causing a small cut in my side. Shock passed over her face, as she slowly realizing what had happened.

"Jack! Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, its just cut ..."

Then I winced, Kim noticing. Tears flooded down her cheeks, and she sunk into a chair. I moved over to her, but my side hurt me, o I sank to the floor. Suddenly, she cleared her throat, muttered something about Jack needing help, and gripped my jacket. She pulled off my jacket, and then tapped her foot impatiently, wanting for me to take of my shirt.

"You want to see my body? Sure Kim?"

She couldn't help but giggle, however lightly punched me in the arm. I mimicked it hurting really badly, clutching it in distresses. As I pulled it of, I was amused to find her eyes widen.

Kim P.O.V

O . M . G ! His abs...stop it Kim...but they are so...shut up Kim...do I love him? I love his body! Jack why are you so cute...argugghhh! Concentrate. Jacks hurt...

He's So Hot.

Jack P.O.V

I watched with satisfaction as she peeled her eyes away from my torso, and began looking at my wound. It wasn't that bad, and with a plaster and some tissue, it was barley hurting. I thanked Kim, and helped her clean up. Her eyes were so adorable... She looked at me and said:

"I'm so sorry, I really am, it's just I...will you...I'm so sorry!"

I smiled, and pulled her into tight hug, never wanting to let her go. Can you love someone when your 15? I sighed, and giggles burst out from the girl I was clutching. The girl I loved with all my heart. Kim Crawford. As she pulled away, she squeezed my hand, and mimicked going back to the dance floor. Nodding with a fake smile, I watched her turn. Unfortunately, Kim clumsily missed one of the steps and she would have fallen, if I hadn't been fast enough and caught her in time. She was now pressed between the stairs railing and myself. Kim looked in my eyes, biting her lip but not moving away. My eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and surprisingly she mirrored my actions. I slowly leaned in to kiss her, stopping to look up at her her. She closed the gap, making butterfly's float about in my stomach.

Kim P.O.V

I realized that she wanted him and needed him to kiss me. Jack pressed his lips against mine and the kiss was slow and sweet. When I slowly pulled back, needing air, my eyes were searching for Jacks and when they met, I could see the love. But was It love? I didnt know and I was scared. I pushed him away and held my head in my hands, confused. Jack slid his arm about waist, and I looked up into his orbs.

"I'm sorry, I'm scared I'm going to fall for you."

I left silently, cursing. I needed a drink.

Jack P.O.V

Stamping my foot, I punched the wall! How can I get her to love me? Then I had an idea...

Grace P.O.V

I spotted Kim wandering over to the food table, nd quietly stuffing herself with chocolate biscuits. Jerry was over there, chatting to Mika, looking bored. Meh, they were just friends. I had never been to jealous type, so shrugging, I turned my attention to my best friend.

Jerry P.O.V

Mika was giggling around me, pulling a my hair and "accidentally" pulling me close. Grace was in the loo, so I wondered...? Mika was cute, cuter than Grace and with adorable eyes and a sexy smile, I gave in. She pulled my into a corner, and wrapped herself around me, kissing me feverishly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted Grace. Panicking, I tried to move Mika.

Jack P.O.V

I wandered out the room, trying to find the Dj. I began chatting to him, and the plan came out. He nodded, and allowed me to carry it out. This was gonna blow Kims mind.

Mika P.O.V

"Some where more private eh Jerrrry?"

Winking, with a finger on his lips I pulled me into a side room and pushed Jerry onto a chair. I couldn't deny that Jerry wasn't hot. He was. Grace was so annoying, he liked me better. Observing him, I kissed him. Pausing only to tuck my hair behind my ear and kissed him again.

Kim P.O.V

"Shut up Grace!"

I was currently having and arguement with Grace over Jack. She was telllng me he was my "epic" love, and that we had a connection. Sighing, I picked up a handful of grapes, and popped them one by one into my mouth, slightly amused by Graces annoyed expression. Suddenly I heard a voice that made butterfly swirl in my stomach. Jacks. and he was...singing?


End file.
